1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rehabilitating apparatus, more particularly to a rehabilitating apparatus for an injured leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rehabilitating apparatus for an injured leg includes an L-shaped rigid plate which conforms substantially to the injured leg for receiving the same and which has two opposite faces and two opposite longitudinal peripheral edges; means for limiting lateral movement transverse to and between the longitudinal peripheral edges of the L-shaped rigid plate, thereby confining the injured leg to a predetermined position on one of the opposite faces; and means for securing the injured leg to the L-shaped rigid plate.
A main drawback of the conventional apparatus for rehabilitating an injured leg is that the L-shaped rigid plate is cumbersome and cannot be folded in order to minimize the size thereof so as to facilitate packaging, storage and transport of the same.